Runaway
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: After a big fight with his great uncle Stan, Dipper runs away from home. Will they ever find him or is it too late to set things right?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first Gravity Falls fanfic so please no flames, takes place before season 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

_**Chapter 1**_

The sun was setting over the town of Gravity Falls as the Pines twin made their way through the forest.

"Are we there yet?" Mabel asked tired.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." Dipper assured her. They were just on their way back from observing some of the creatures in the forest and eventually got chased by a giant troll. Their clothes were dirty and they were utterly exhausted. Dipper was holding his journal in one hand and a stack of paper in the other.

"Whatcha you got there, bro?" Mabel asked.

Dipper smiled and answered. "This is just a research I've working on. I want to document everything we see somewhere else besides my journal." He said. Mabel nodded.

Meanwhile, Grunkle Stan was sitting in the shack and drinking some coffee when noticed the twins hadn't return yet. "Where ARE those kids?" he said to himself. Sighing, he stood up and went outside to look for them. Just then Dipper and Mabel walked through the bushes revealing themselves to him.

"There you are where have you been?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

Dipper rubbed his head nervously. "Eh….well…."

"We were chased by a troll!" Mabel muttered. "It was big and scary and it tried to eat us. It was so awesome Grunkle Stan!" she said with enthusiasm.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, just get inside and clean yourselves up."

"Okay. Race you to bathroom Dipper!" Mabel shouted as she ran towards the door. Dipper chuckled and was quickly behind her.

"Kids," Stan said under his breath.

**XXX**

The old man wandered through the shack with his hand in his pockets glancing at all the weird attractions around him. He soon met Soos who was sweeping the floor near the cashier.

"Hey Mr. Pines!" Soos greeted.

"Hey, have you seen Wendy?" he asked the handyman.

"Oh she left two hours ago." Soos informed. Stan nodded knowing her well. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Nah I'm fine." He shrugged and walked away. Suddenly he noticed a stack of papers on a near table. He took them and stared at them deep in thought.

Minutes later Dipper came down. He now wore fresh clean clothes and had his pine tree cap on his head. Walking over he went to pick his research up, but to his surprise it was gone!

"Grunkle have you seen my research?" the boy asked.

Stand looked over casually. "Your what?"

"My research, it was right here on this table. I placed here before going to the shower" Dipper explained.

"Oh that? I disposed of it." He said blankly.

"You did what!?" Dipper muttered in shock. "Grunkle Stan I worked so hard on that research."

Stand shrugged his shoulders. "It's no big deal, kid, just more of that supernatural mumbo-jumbo. I mean, C'mon those things aren't even real." He scoffed.

Dipper gritted his teeth at this. How could he say something like that? Memories of all the adventures he and his friends had in this summer flashed in his mind. It made him angry. "No, it's not! Mabel and I saw those things with our own eyes, they are real. All I've been trying to do is to solve the mysteries of this place, but why do you keep holding me back!" he shouted angrily.

Stan narrowed his eyes. "Alright that's it. I've had it with you and your wild imagination. I'm gonna call your parents tomorrow and send you back home!"

Dipper eyes widen. "What!? But I-"

"Enough! I made up my mind now go to your room!" he yelled and gestured to the stairs. Dipper was about to protest but stopped. He lowered his head and did as he told. Soos who was peeking from the corner rushed to the old man.

"Mr. Pines you're not serious about this, right?" Soos said with a look of concern. Stan didn't reply and left him to his confusion.

Later that night, Dipper didn't touch his dinner and kept staring down in thought.

"Hey you're gonna eat that?" his sister asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." He stood up and went upstairs without saying another word.

"Yay more for me!" Mabel exclaimed and took his plate. Stan ignored Dipper's strange behavior and ate the rest of his dinner. Dipper quickly entered their bed room closing the door behind him. He jumped into his bed and twisted himself in his blanket with hundreds of thoughts going through his mind all at once.

_Will Grunkle Stan really send me away?_ He thought. He didn't want to leave, at least not yet. He still had things to do, secrets to uncover. He couldn't imagine going back so soon. He couldn't imagine being apart from Mabel. Sighing, he pulled the journal from his vest and began reading. Mabel came later and said her good nights to him before going to sleep.

**XXX**

Dipper slowly opened his eyes and glanced over to Mabel. She was sleeping heavily in her bed. It was 12: 50 PM so his great uncle was probably asleep too so he jumped off his bed and pulled his back bag that was under it. He put all the things he'll need such as food, some money, and his journal inside it. Slowly he made his way down stairs making sure he doesn't wake anyone up and walked out of the door. Dipper took one last glance to the Mystery Shack and a tear escaped him. He wondered how everyone will react when they find out he ran way. Mabel won't be happy about it.

"I'm sorry guys" was his last word before running deep into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing for this story and sorry for taking so long. Here's chapter two.

_**Chapter 2**_

It was morning at the small town. Mabel slowly woke, rubbing her eyes from sleep. "Morning Dipper!" she exclaimed, but her brother wasn't in bed. Confused, she hopped off her bed and made her way to the bathroom. After getting ready and putting on her shooting star sweater she hurried down stairs where everyone was. Wendy was reading a magazine while Soos was changing a lightbulb.

"Hey guys, have you seen Dipper?" she asked. Wendy and Soos both shrugged.

"Nope, I haven't seen him." Wendy admitted, "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I've looked for him everywhere in the shack, but I can't find him." Mabel explained concerned.

"Relax. Maybe he's one of those mystery hunts he always does." The teen said.

"I hope so," Mabel then looked over to Soos who flinched from her gaze and resumed changing the light bulb. He looked nervous as if he knew something she didn't.

Frowning, she asked another question. "Where's Grunkle Stan?"

"He said he's going to get some supplies for the shack." The redhead answered and went back to her reading. Sighing, Mabel went to the kitchen. After breakfasting and helping her two friends with the tourist she left to watch TV with her pet, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad happened. Normally Dipper would tell her if he went on another adventure, but again, she was asleep so maybe he didn't want to wake her up. Sighing again, she took the remote and began flipping through the channels as time passed. Three hours later she came to see if her brother has returned.

"Is Dipper back?" she asked hopefully. Wendy and Soos exchanged glances and shook their heads. They both became worried for the kid too. Just then Stan entered with large box with him only to see the concerned looks on their faces.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, raising an eye brow.

"It's Dipper. He's gone!" Mabel muttered. "It's been FIVE HOURS and he hasn't come back yet! Something bad must have happened to him I just know it!" she began sobbing. Placing the box on the ground, Stan knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down now. I'm sure your brother's fine. What are the odds something happen to him. I-"he stopped in midsentence as if he realized something. Soos walked over to him and whispered.

"Mr. Pines, don't you think it is kindda weird that Dipper disappeared in the same day you were going to-"

"I know," Stan cut him off. Standing up he turned to the door. "I'm gonna look for him. You guys stay here in case he comes back." He stated.

"I'm going too!" Mabel exclaimed as she stood beside him. Her uncle was about to protest. "Please Grunkle Stan." She pleaded giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Stan sighed in defeat. "Alright, but if I told to go back you'll do it." Mabel nodded her head. Both then hurried outside and into the forest to look for the missing twin.

"Dipper!" Mabel called out, "Can you hear me?"

"Kid! Where are you?" Stan shouted, but there was no answer. He glanced over to Mabel who looked at the verge of tears and a wave of guilt washed over him. He began to regret the things he said to Dipper the other day. Maybe if he contained himself and didn't let his anger show none of this would have happened. Soon enough dark clouds formed in the sky and rain began to fall soaking them wet, but Mabel didn't turn back.

"Kid we need to get back!" he called to her.

"I can't" She protested. "Dipper is still out there. I've got to find him!"

"I know, but we can't do anything in this weather. We'll come back later when it's safe. I promise." He said with a determinant look on his face. Mabel was unsure; she looked back to the dark forest where her brother might be and sighed. She finally nodded and followed him back home holding his hand tightly. Fearing for his niece from the cold, Stan took off his jacket and placed it on Mabel to cover her body and head.

"What about you?" Mabel asked.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I've seen worse and this is nothing." He smiled down at her. When they finally reached the shack Stan was soaked to the bone. He groaned as he walked inside leaving puddles with every step he made. Mabel on the other hand was in better condition than his thanks to his jacket, but she looked like she would break down any second.

"Did you find anything?" asked Wendy.

Stan shook his head. "I'll call the sheriff and ask them to help us." he said. Soos walked over to Mabel and gave her a tight bear hug.

**XXX**

Later that night, Stan tucked Mabel in her bed. As much as she needed rest she couldn't stop thinking about her missing brother. She bit her lib to stop the tears from falling down.

"You okay, kid?" he asked. Of course she wasn't okay. Her brother is missing! She shook her head while staring at the bed sheets. "Don't worry. I'm going to close the shop tomorrow so we all could go look for him." He said.

The brunette smiled weakly at this and hugged him. "Thanks,"

"Yeah, Yeah." He broke the hug and backed away. "Good night, kiddo." With that, he soon left the room. Mabel curled up in her bed and began to cry unable to hold back the tears anymore.

**XXX**

When he left the twins' room Stan made his way outside and sat down thinking about happened throughout the day. How did this happen? He shouldn't have touched that research, shouldn't have yelled at Dipper in the first place. Everything that happened so far was his fault and now the kid is somewhere out there scared or hurt. He took off his fez to rub his head. Suddenly he heard a rustling sound coming from the shrubs in front of him. He narrowed his eyes to see clearly.

"Kid, is that you?" he asked hopefully. At the sound of his voice two red eyes peered from a shrub. Stan immediately knew that wasn't Dipper. He could feel the creature's gaze cutting through him. Wasting no time, a black creature with red eyes, sharp claws, and spiky tail charged at him, moving on all fours. Before Stan could run the monster jumped and bit his arm sticking its teeth into it. Stan cried in pain and tried to shake the creature off. When he did his sleeve was ripped off and his arm was bleeding.

"Back off!" he shouted as he punched the monster in the jaw. It growled at his direction and fled into the woods. When the fight was over Stan felt weak and drained and the throbbing in his arm was becoming unbearable. Slowly, his body collapsed and lost consciousness.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you like it. I'll update as soon as can.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Gravity Falls chink, Sky wag925, Bill Cipher5 and, Depressed Chibi thanks for reviewing/following my fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

**_chapter 3_**

Dipper ran as fast as he could. The rain was falling drizzly and his clothes were getting wet. He glanced around for any shelter he could use to hide from the storm. He smiled when he saw a cave not far from him. He immediately entered the cave. It was cold and dark inside it, but it was better than staying outside. He took off his vest and orange shirt and pulled a new white shirt from his back bag. He was relieved to that the journal wasn't damaged by the rain.

Suddenly, a strong gust swept through the walls of the cave causing him to shiver from cold. He looked around for anything he could use to start a fire. Luckily he saw some twigs lying on ground. After gathering enough twigs he started a fire and sat against the wall thinking.

Where did he think he could go? How long did he think he could hide in this forest until his food supply runs out? If he went back to the town they would take him home and then he'll have to face Stan's wrath. What a joke. He thought.

He hugged his knees and began sobbing.

**XXX**

Stan slowly woke up, feeling tired and groggy. He glanced around him and saw Mabel, Wendy, and Soos staring at him with concern. He then realized he only had his white shirt and his arm was entirely bandaged.

"What happened? How did get here?" he asked confused.

"I left my jacket here last night so I came back for it and I found you on ground bleeding badly." Wendy explained. "Who or what did this to you?" she asked and pointed to his arm.

Stan froze. He didn't want to tell them about the monster that attacked him last night so he rubbed his head trying to come up with the most convincing story. He took a deep breath and began explaining.

"Okay, here's what happened. Last night I couldn't get any sleep no matter what I did so I went outside to get some fresh air. Then a wolf came out of nowhere and bit my arm." he lied.

"And then you passed out?" Wendy asked, disbelieving.

"I'm old, okay?" he defended.

Soos smiled. "It's okay Mr. Pines. I believe you." He said due to his strong trust for the con man. Wendy on the other hand wasn't convinced by the story but she didn't want to argue with him. Mabel then jumped into his lab and hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried for you, Grunkle Stan." The girl whimpered.

Stan smiled and patted her back. "Thanks kid, but I'm fine now." he cooed.

"Should I open the store?" the redhead asked.

"No," Stan answered. "We will all go to the forest and look for Dipper and we're not coming back until we find him." He stated.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mabel exclaimed. Wendy and Soos eyed their boss in disbelieve and shrugged. Stan painfully tried to stand up and with a loud grunt he was back on his feet again. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. The burning sensation in his arm never left him, but he tried not to draw any attention to it. The four walked out of the shack and stopped in front of the forest.

"Alright, Soos, you and Wendy will cover the west of the forest while me and Mabel will look in the east." Said Stan, everyone nodded and did as they told. Mabel followed him closely as they made their way through the tress. She was holding his hand like last time. He didn't know why he wanted to bring her with him in the first place. Whenever he sees her in this condition a feeling guilt and regret hits him.

The two spend the next two searching and calling his name, but there was no answer or any clue to his whereabouts. Mabel soon became frustrated; she sat under a tree and began crying. Stan sat next her and placed his arm her back to comfort her. She looked up to him with a tearful look.

"It's okay Mabel; we'll find your brother." He said.

"But what if something bad happened to him, what if a monster attacked him…why did he leave us in the first place?" she asked all at once. Stan didn't know how to answer her. "Is it something I did?" she said looking down "I always tease him and did things that bother him. He must have got mad at me and ran away" she buried her head in her knees and continued sobbing.

"No, it's not your fault. Don't think like that" He told her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

At this Stan became nervous. As much as he didn't want to tell her the real reason he hated seeing his great-niece like this.

Sighing, he looked down and said. "Because...It's my fault."

Mabel gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"You see, me and your brother got into this fight and I kindda told him I will send him home to your parents, so he ran away" He explained frowning. "I'm sorry Mabel." A moment of silence passed that felt like hours until she spoke again.

"You…" she said as quiet as a whisper. " You're the reason my brother is gone!" she shouted, her eyes filled with anger and sorrow. "Because of you he might be hurt right now or worse!" her harsh tone made him speechless. Mabel turned around and walked away.

"I'm going to look for Dipper by myself."

"Let me help you." He said and grabbed her arm, but she yanked it from his grip and glared at him hatefully.

"Why? Aren't you the one who wanted him gone?" with that said she ran off until she was out of sight.

Stan was now left alone; he lowered his head and mouthed the word. "I didn't,"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner I had been really busy lately. This is the final chapter so I hope you'll like the ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

_**Chapter 4**_

Somewhere in the forest, Stan was walking aimlessly with his hand in his pockets; so many thoughts were going through his mind. He winced when he remembered Mabel's harsh words echoing in his head.

"_You're the reason my brother is gone!"_

"_Because of you he could be hurt right now or worse!"_

He stopped in his tracks and sighed. _"What have I done?"_ Stan thought to himself. He came across a big tree and decided to rest for a while. He walked over there and with a loud grunt he sat down leaning against the tree. What will he do now? What will he say to their parents? What if they never found the kid? He felt his own chest getting tighter and a tear escape him.

Suddenly, a horrified scream was heard. It sounded familiar to him.

Stan gasped, standing up and looking around. "What the-?" he muttered. Wasting no time, Stan followed the source of the scream and I led him to a small cave at the bottom of the mountain. It was dark inside and he could barely make out what was inside it. He then decided to venture into it. He groaned for not brining a flashlight with him.

"Stay back! Keep away from me!" following the cries Stan reached deep in the cave and gasped at what he saw. Dipper was leaning against the wall cornered by the creature that attacked him last night! The monster looking hungry growled at Dipper and approached him slowly, its big clawed feet making loud thuds with every step.

"Hey, ugly! Eat this!" Stan picked up a rock and flung it at the black creature hitting it right in head. The beast roared and turned to face Stan its red eyes glowing at him.

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper said in confusion.

The monster charged at the con-man and tried to claw him. Stan jumped out of the way and managed to avoid most of its attack, but the creature was faster than him and it damaged his suit and pummeled him into the ground. Stan moved his head away as it tried to eat him.

"Get off me you creep!" Stan yelled.

Dipper quickly pulled book 3 from his vest and flipped through the pages looking for the page about the monster. When he found it he quickly shouted for Stan.

"Grunkle Stan! Hit it in the chest. Its weak point is the chest!" he called out. Stan not noticing what the boy was reading did as he told and punched it in the chest. The creature yelped in pain and backed away from Stan. Stan then grabbed it by the tail and tossed him into the wall. After that the monster fled inside the cave.

Dipper quickly hid the book as Stan came to him.

"You okay, Dip?" Stan asked panting.

"Yeah," Dipper nodded. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"Don't mention it kid!" Stan exclaimed.

Dipper then looked up to him with a sad look on his face. "So…are you here to send me away?"

The smile on Stan's face sank and changed into a frown. "Look Dipper, I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day. I was just angry. I didn't mean what I said to you. I'm sorry." he said as sincere as he could. A look of sadness in his eyes. "Once we found out you were gone everyone went looking for you. Your sister is really worried for you." he explained.

Dipper looked down, feeling guilty for all the trouble he caused. "I'm sorry for making you all worry for me. I just didn't want to go." he said with tears in his eyes.

Stan smiled and hugged him. "It's okay, kid." he said. "Now let's go find your sister."

"Okay!"

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Mabel was still searching for Dipper in the forest. She spent a half hour looking but had no luck finding him. She stopped walking and sighed. Tears began falling down from her eyes. She missed her brother so much and wished to see him again.

_Dipper where are you….?_

Suddenly a voice spoke behind her. "Hey Mabel."

The girl paused as she felt her heart skip a beat. "_That voice…." _she turned around and saw the said boy smiling at her with Stan behind him.

"Dipper?" she felt hot tears form in her eyes as she rushed to her slightly little brother and hugged him tightly. "Where've you been? I've looked everywhere for you!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Mabel." Dipper replied softly, "I hid in a small cave under the mountain and Grunkle Stan came and saved me from a monster that tried to eat me. It was amazing!"

Mabel looked up to Stan with shock and confusion. "Really?"

Stan nodded. "Kids, I know I made you both go through a lot and I'm sorry for it. Forgive me?" he asked.

"Only if you made us pancakes for breakfast tomorrow." Mabel grinned, folding her arms over her chest.

Stan smiled. "Sure thing kiddo."

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Wendy and Soos were waiting outside the shack for the trio.

"What's taking them so long?" Wendy asked.

Soos shrugged. "I dunno dude." he looked over and saw the three coming out of the forest. "Look! There back!"

Wendy smiled at seeing Dipper and quickly rushed to hug him. Dipper made a funny face as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Dipper I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed. Dipper blushed at this.

Soos then walked in and lifted him up in the air and pulled him into a bear hug. "I've missed you so much dude,"

"Me too." Dipper replied. He was happy to be back home.

**XXX**

Later that night, Mabel was telling Dipper about what happen when he left two days ago when the attic door opened and Stan walked in.

"Hey, kids." he greeted. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure!" Mabel chirped.

Stan walked over to Dipper's bed and sat between the twins. "Here you go kid." he gave a stack of papers to Dipper.

The twelve years old boy gasped when knew realized what he was holding. "My research! But I thought you said you-"

"I've lied, okay?" Stan admitted. "I told you that because I didn't want you to get into trouble because of those mystery things you keep talking about, but I guess I shouldn't have done that." he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Dipper grinned. "It's okay. I'm just glad to be home again."

_**The End**_

**A/N: That's it for this short story. Thanks for reading it and I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it. I would also like to thank the people who reviewed for this fanfic specifically: Gravity Falls Chick, Skywag925, Bill Cipher 5, Depressed Chibi, Psycho Delic263, Marry Me Dipper, and random guest.**

**Please review.**


End file.
